Koitsukai
|Race = Android |Gender = Genderless |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Mosco (superior) Ea (superior) Campari (superior) The Preecho (teammate) Narirama (teammate) Maji Kayo (teammate) Katopesla (teammate) Bollarator (teammate/fusee) Paparoni (teammate/fusee) Viara (teammate) Panchia (teammate/fusee) Nigrisshi (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. Appearance Koitsukai is a robot who's appearance is similar to Giru. It has a white body with a big green eye, thick arms with big green wrists and black hands. Its legs are short and he has two jets on his back. Personality Even after witnessing Jiren's devastating power, Koitsukai was unfazed to challenge to the powerful warrior. Biography Background Koitsukai is created by Paparoni. Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Koitsukai is called upon by Mosco, Ea, and Campari to compete in the Tournament of Power. He was seen with Panchia, Ganos, Obuni, Botamo, and Cabba as he heard Brianne de Chateau's cry for her teammates as he let Vikal, Zarbuto, and Rabanra fly away and join their teammates in the witnessing in for the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation. He then witnessed the Fireballs' transformation and resisted Brianne's heart shaped explosions that unleashed an odor that filled those who smelt it with love, then dodged the attacks. Koitsukai later fought Cabba, but they stopped fighting when they sensed Jiren's power, and watched his and Goku's fight. After Goku was seemingly destroyed by Jiren deflecting the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb back at him, Koitsukai, appeared alongside the crater, seemingly ready to fight Jiren, but then Goku emerged, having unlocked the Ultra Instinct "Omen" form. Later on, Koitsukai, Bollarator, and Panchia executed an order from Mosco to eliminate an exhausted Goku, so Team Universe 3 would be tied in first place with Team Universe 7. So the trio sneaked up on Goku, and started their onslaught on the recovering Saiyan. After Cabba was eliminated by Frieza, Goku spotted Vegeta fighting Toppo, and momentarily slipped away from Bollarator and the other two Universe 3 fighters to talk to Vegeta. This was short lived however, as the Universe 3 trio started their onslaught once again. Not so long after, Bollarator, Koitsuki, and Panchia jumped in the air, and began to charge at Goku as a finishing blow. Right before they could hit Goku, Caulifla quickly jumped in and sneak attacked all three fighters, knocking them away. Power Koitsukai was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. He was easily knocked away by a surprise attack from base Caulifla. After analyzing the attack patterns of Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, teaming up with Panchia and Bollarator he was able to hold his own against Ultimate Gohan though they were overall outmatched and forced to merge. Goku is amazed that Ultimate Gohan is able to do so well against all three robots at once. Techniques and Speial Abilities *'Beam' - Koitsukai can release concentrated bursts of energy from his eyes. *'Flight' - Koitsukai has the ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Mystic Attack' - Koitsukai can strike across long distances by extending his arms. *'3D Scan Mode' - Koitsukai analyzes the other fighters then relays this data to Bollarator and Panchia, allowing them to counter their opponents more effectively. *'Merging Transformation' - Koitsukai is capable of merging with Bollarator and Panchia into a giant robot. Fusions Koichiarator thumb|Koichiarator Voice actors *Japanese: Yusuke Numata Battles *Koitsukai vs. Cabba *Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator vs. Goku *Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator vs. Caulifla *Koitsukai vs. Gohan *Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) Trivia *His name is a possible reference to Japanese word meaning "so this is the guy" in Kansaiben dialect. *His appearance resembles Giru from Dragon Ball GT. *His line "Beam Kai" when to shoot beams means it's a beam after all! in Kansaiben. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Koitsukai Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Robots Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly